


Sleep On His Couch (Kiss Me Goodnight)

by cool_pineapple (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Best Friends, Feminization, M/M, i blame dina for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cool_pineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Louis decide to go to the store and buy a fuckton of Hamburger Helper and don't know what to do with it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep On His Couch (Kiss Me Goodnight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wankerville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankerville/gifts).



> you are a fucktard and I love you

They were watching TV together on the couch, giving each other backrubs when Louis decided he wanted a story read to him.

“Can we have the story where the prince saves the princess?” he asked Harry excitedly. Well, it was the only kind of stories that Louis had brought.

He handed the book to Harry, who redundantly read him the book.

 

“...And they lived happily ever after,”

“Forever?”

“Yeah, of course.” he replied. He closed the book and compulsively chucked it across the room. It hit a mirror, making a loud crack! and fell to the floor. Harry glanced over at the mirror, which now had a small crack smack dab in the middle of it.

“That’s seven years bad luck, you bloody idiot,” Louis muttered. Harry shrugged.

“I hated that mirror anyway.”

“Didn’t your mum give that to you?”

“She bought it from a garage sale; thought it was “unique”. The person she bought it from said that their cat pissed on it.” Louis nodded, realizing where that smell had come from.

“I just thought that smell was your roommate again.” Harry’s roommate was a meth-head, was always walking into stuff and smelled like a mixture of saliva, weed, and spray-on paint. He was an awful bastard, though never really spoke. Even the day he had met him when Harry had first moved in, he didn’t speak besides introducing himself and asking if he wanted the room.

Speak of the devil, Harry thought as Meth-Head Brendon had come into the living room. The guy had squinty eyes that always looked like they were trying to analyze you. Please, like Brendon could analyze anything. Harry assumed it was because of him being high, but then again he couldn’t remember him not being anything but high. It could’ve just as easily been a compulsive thing that Meth-head did.

“Did you break that?” Brendon asked, pointing to the mirror, his squinty eyes staring at Harry. He was probably trying to remember whether or not he’d broken it. Harry only shrugged in answer, and after a few moments, Brendon moved on.

Something began to buzz. Harry looked at Louis, who looked at his phone on the coffee table.

“Not mine.” Louis said. Harry checked his pockets for his mobile, and after finding nothing but lint, looked through the clutter on the coffee table. When he found it, he furrowed his brows at the name that was ringing him. Unknown number.

When Harry answered it, he found that it was Niall calling from a telephone booth.

“-I just..market..ran all the way here...Hamburger Helper...huge sale.” Niall was breathing hard into the phone, and began coughing. 

“Hamburger Helper sale?” Harry wondered. Louis stared at Harry with eyes wide.

“HAMBURGER HELPER SALE!” shouted a female voice. It sounded distant.

“Who’s that?” asked Harry.

“A random lady with bags of Hamburger Helper just ran by.” Niall replied after catching his breath. “You guys need to get over here.”

Niall told him where the sale was at before hanging up. When Harry hung up, he found that Louis was doing the chicken dance in the doorway of the kitchen. He hadn’t even noticed when Louis had gotten up.

“We need to go get the Hamburger Helper, Lou. Stop dancing and let’s go!” Harry ordered. Louis stopped mid-booty shake and began jumping excitedly.

“Hamburger Helper! Hamburger Helper!” Louis chanted. Harry rolled his eyes and stood, walking over to the coat rack and tossed Lou’s jacket at him.

“We’re leaving, Brendon!” Harry called out to his roommate, who gave no answer. Then they left the apartment.

 

The city always smelled nice. With sugary sweets and the smell of Autumn that had arrived only weeks ago, Harry enjoyed the walk to the shop with Louis, holding his hand in his own. Louis kept pulling Harry towards shops with ‘cool’ clothing, artwork, or anything else that he found to his liking. Harry just laughed and said, “No, love, you can’t buy that.”

His friend was the love of his life. Louis was an utter dork, with his liking of tutus and stories where the prince saves the princess and Hello Kitty. Hell, let’s face it, Harry thought, Everyone likes Hello Kitty.

Louis was pointing to yet another outfit that “he must have!” when he tripped, taking Harry down with him. They were such a mess. Harry was taken by surprise, and Louis seemed like he was trying to do all he could to not land on his arse. Such as scrambling to grab the nearest person to help him, which had been Harry. Well, that hadn’t worked out, had it?

Fuck, his arse hurt. Harry glanced at Louis, and burst out laughing. Louis had the most petrified expression plastered on his face.

“Are- are you okay?” Harry managed to ask between cracks of laughter. Louis’ bottom lip was quivering in answer. Harry stopped laughing. He got on his knees and put his arms around his friend, and hugged him. Louis had always acted much like a small child when it came to these sort of things, but Harry loved him. When Harry pulled away a bit, Louis was crying.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, Lou. You’re okay.” 

They were still on the sidewalk. Luckily, there weren’t very many people out and about, so there wasn’t a lot of redirecting traffic around the two of them.

Harry wiped the tears off Louis’ face with the sleeve of his sweater, and kept his hand there for a moment after. He put his other hand on the opposite side of Louis’ face, and kissed him. Louis’ lips were warm and soft, and his mouth tasted of cherry sweets. Harry wanted this to go on for ages. Louis kissed back with surprise, and held the front of Harry’s shirt, balling it up and twisting it in his hands. When Harry finally pulled away, he was out of breath.

“How’s that for a first kiss?” he whispered breathlessly, helping himself up. He held out his hand for Louis to take- which he did- and stood up. Louis didn’t utter a single word for the rest of the walk to the store, but was pink-cheeked. It definitely wasn’t from the chilling Autumn air.

The store was just ahead of them then, and Louis began to get excited. He was all giddy and goofy and Harry just smiled. 

Inside, they immediately spotted the Hamburger Helper aisle. Twenty boxes for two pounds. Louis began stacking boxes in his arms, and Harry chuckled, having grabbed a cart.

“Louis,” he said, and Louis whipped his head around towards Harry. His cheeks were still pink in color. He nodded towards the cart, and Louis began dropping them in. When there were at least fifty boxes in their cart, Harry stopped him.

“I think we have enough,” he told his friend. Friend. I’m not sure you can still call him that. 

“But we don’t have any Beef Taco recipe!” Louis protested.

“Then switch it out with another, Lou.” Harry said, not daring to give in.

The cashier didn’t seem surprised when they put all the boxes on the conveyor belt. “That’ll be £5.” she said in a monotone voice. Harry paid, and helped Louis with the bags.

They walked for a while before they talked again. It was Harry who spoke first, as he’d been pondering over the same question to ask for about ten minutes.

“Do you want to come over for Dinner, Lou?” Louis looked at him. Harry was nervous that he’d say no, and be stuck eating with Meth-head Brendon. Of course, he was also nervous that Louis didn’t want to come over after what had happened earlier.

“Can I stay the night?” Louis said, and he smiled.

“You’ll be sleeping on the couch, then.” 

* * * * *  
“Louis, goddammit, you’re going to burn it!” Harry was trying to teach Louis to make the Hamburger Helper, and, as it turned out, he’d never even touched a pan before in his life. The idiot thought you were supposed to use a bloody pot to cook it, for Christ’s sake. Louis Tomlinson was useless at this sort of thing.

“Harry, I can’t reach the plates from here!” Louis whined, extending his arm towards the dish cabinet. 

“Just watch the food, will you?” Harry told him, and retrieved the plates from the cabinet.

Apparently it was just the two of them tonight. Meth-head had decided earlier that evening to go hang out with his crackhead friends and get high. Harry was grateful, even if that meant that Brendon would return in the early morning walking into things and shouting angrily.

And then Louis decided that it was too hot in the kitchen, and took his shirt off (which may have been because they’d forgotten to turn the range vent on). Holy fuck. Is this what Harry got for kissing him earlier? Louis’ backside showed his muscles and God, were they nice. When he stretched just then, they flexed and settled. He was tan from the amount of time Louis spent outside.

“I think they’re done, Harry, what do you think?” Harry looked over Louis’ shoulder and nodded.

“They’ll be great.” Louis began scooping the Hamburger Helper into the two plates set next to the stove, and handed one to Harry, who was still watching Louis’ back. 

“Harry?” This snapped him out of whatever Lou’s backside held him in, and he looked up.

“Yeah?”

“You… seemed a bit out of it for a second there.” He handed Harry a plate and took his own to the table in the corner of the kitchen. Harry headed over there himself, and sat down across from Louis.

They talked for a while, waiting for the food to cool down. Harry had placed two glasses of water on the table, pushing one over to Louis. He went to reach for it, and knocked over the plate of Hamburger Helper onto his stomach.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Harry shouted, and Louis had begun to cry, as the food had burned his stomach, and his fingertips as he tried desperately to wipe it off of him. Louis was in complete tears by the time Harry had gotten him to stand up to get the food off of Louis.

“It’s okay, Lou, you’ll be okay.” There were red marks on his stomach and fingers where the food had burned him, and Louis was trembling. And then Harry had an idea.

“Hey, Lou, do you want me to kiss it better?” he asked, and was surprised when Louis nodded yes. And so, he began, delicately with Lou’s fingertips. A kiss for each one. He reached for Louis’ other hand, and did the same. And then, his stomach. Fuck, Harry thought, what if he hates me for embarrassing him? But he did it anyways. Louis’ stomach tasted warm and smelled wonderful. And though the food hadn’t burnt him any more than that, Harry began moving his kisses up Louis’ body, to his chest, his shoulders, and even Louis’ neck.

Louis didn’t stop Harry. He kept going, kissing his jaw and up towards Louis’ ear.

“I need you,” he whispered, just before Louis began kissing Harry on the mouth. 

They managed to make it to the living room when Louis asked between kisses, “Does this mean I get to sleep over tonight?” Harry nodded, kissing him again. “On the couch?” Louis asked.

“Bedroom.” Harry pulled away for a moment.

“Louis,” Harry whispered. Louis’ eyed flicked up from Harry’s lips, watching him carefully, as if Harry would at any moment disappear. “Have you ever done this before?” When Louis shook his head no, Harry kissed him again.

They took to the bedroom, and Louis began taking off Harry’s shirt. It got caught on Harry’s arms and head, and took them a bit longer than would’ve been expected for an experienced couple. Though Harry had done it before, together they were still in no way experienced. 

Fucking hell, Harry loved Louis. He showed it in these kisses and laughter, and Louis just as well.

“There’s still some Hamburger Helper in the kitchen,” Louis suggested, and Harry grinned, going off to get it. He thought the suggestion had been because Louis hadn’t eaten dinner. Never a better time than now, Harry thought to himself.

Harry’s meal was still in its bowl on the table, and he grabbed it, and headed back into the bedroom. Harry thought of what his neighbors thought of him then, completely naked with a bowl of Hamburger Helper. He shrugged it off, his thoughts moving back towards his partner.

They had thought to pour it on bits at a time, but accidentally knocked the entirety of the bowl onto Harry’s body. Oh well. 

Louis’ lips were soft and tickled Harry as he made his way up his stomach. Harry seemed helpless, it was as if Louis was the experienced one. Louis then glanced up at Harry’s face, and smirked. He smirked. That bloody bastard was teasing him.

“I need you,” Harry whispered. Louis began moving upwards, to Harry’s satisfaction. Louis kissed and bit on Harry’s lip, even drawing a bit of blood. It was wonderful. They were a mess together. Wrongfully placed kisses and slobbering and laughter when they couldn’t get it in the first time.

When it was long over and Harry had already fallen asleep, Louis took Harry’s hand in his and brought it to his lips. “Thank you,” he whispered before he slipped into a dream of stars.


End file.
